


A Serious Lover

by Jude_Melody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ele não era exatamente o aluno mais disciplinado e obediente. Tampouco era um amigo que inspirasse tranquilidade e confiança. Sirius não passava de um exibido arrogante que gostava de estar no controle de tudo. Guiava sua vida pelos princípios da marotagem. Sua regra suprema era nunca levar nada a sério.E James... ele era apenas mais uma causa perdida.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Harry Potter” pretence à J. K. Rowling. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Seu sobrenome era Black, e negros eram seus cabelos. O sorriso, contudo, era da brancura das estrelas. E Sirius era o seu nome.  
Ele caminhava maroto pelos corredores de Hogwarts, exibindo-se para quem quisesse ver. E para quem não o quisesse também. Era um rebelde, selvagem, indomável da cabeleira bagunçada aos dedos mindinhos dos pés, que nunca, jamais, recebiam os cumprimentos de um cortador de unhas.  
Vivia feliz, altivo, travesso. Até que o desafio assumiu a forma humana apenas para encontrá-lo.  
James Potter era um garoto bonito. Seus olhos eram profundos, e os cabelos, desgrenhados. Pareciam um ninho de pássaros. Talvez eles fossem mesmo, pois a voz daquele arrogante era música para os ouvidos de Sirius.  
Ninguém se surpreendeu quando eles se tornaram grandes amigos. O que ninguém sabia, contudo, é que havia mais segredos entre os óculos remendados do Potter e o sorriso branco do Black do que se podia imaginar.  
Na noite de Natal que aproveitaram sozinhos no pequeno dormitório, delicadas penas de ganso decoravam o chão. Um cachorro negro corria de um lado para o outro, saltando as camas. Preso à sua boca, um travesseiro estraçalhado.  
— Pare com isso! — ordenou Potter, atrapalhando-se com a coberta que envolvia suas pernas nuas. — Vai acabar chamando a atenção de alguém com todo esse barulho.  
Sirius abanou a cauda e chacoalhou a cabeça com violência, destruindo por completo o travesseiro. Em um rompante, James saltou de sua cama e prendeu o cachorro pelo pescoço, enterrando-se naquela pelagem negra.  
— Fala sério, cara.  
Quando abriu os olhos de novo, James estava deitado em meio às penas, e Sirius sobrepunha-se a ele com uma expressão marota.  
— Só tem nós aqui, James. Relaxa.  
O Potter deixou escapar uma risada sonora.  
— Um cachorro não deve dominar seu próprio dono.  
Sirius assentiu, solene.  
— Por que você acha que eu estou por cima?  
Nos jardins, apenas neve. James caminhava serenamente, deixando atrás de si um rastro que Sirius seguia alegremente. Sentavam-se perto do lago das sereias e conversavam sobre alguma bobagem qualquer.  
— Cara, eu acho que vou levar bomba em Poções — resmungou Sirius certa vez.  
— Não é para menos — rebateu James. — Suas poções sempre explodem na sua cara.  
Por muito pouco o Potter não foi atirado na água.  
Janeiro abraçou Hogwarts com uma alegria contida. Os alunos ainda estavam animados com as festividades de final de ano. Haviam se esquecido, mesmo que momentaneamente, dos infortúnios sofridos durante o primeiro semestre de aulas.  
Sirius continuava andando pelos corredores com seu jeito gingado. Quando menos esperava, James jogava-se sobre seus ombros com uma expressão de quem estava louco para azarar alguns mictórios.  
— E aí, Sirius?  
— E aí, James?  
— Gostou do meu presente de Natal?  
— Ah — fazia Black, sarcástico. — Adorei! Eu estava mesmo precisando de meias.  
James apenas se afastava, sorrindo com malícia.  
— O outro presente.  
Na terceira vez em que essa brincadeira se repetiu, Sirius decidiu dar o troco.  
— Ah, claro — disse com entusiasmo. — Eu estava mesmo precisando de calcinhas.  
A cara assustada do Potter valia todos os Nuques do mundo. Seus olhos estavam tão arregalados que quase tinham o tamanho das lentes de seus óculos.  
— Eu dei as calcinhas para você?! Por Merlin! Isso quer dizer que eu enviei o presente errado para minha prima!  
Sirius beliscou seu braço. Com força.  
— Isso foi desnecessário, maroto — retrucou o Potter.  
— Não, desnecessárias foram as calcinhas — respondeu o Black à altura. Ele fez menção de se afastar, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. — Aliás, o que você deu para sua prima que era para ter dado para mim?  
James estreitou os olhos daquele jeito que só ele sabia fazer.  
— Maroto, nem prima eu tenho.  
Eles riram com gosto. Era tudo brincadeira, é claro. Sirius adorava, simplesmente adorava a forma como James sempre entrava no jogo com tanta naturalidade. As calcinhas não existiam. Mas o presente, sim.  
— Ei, James, chega aqui — chamou Sirius.  
O Potter fez uma última carícia em sua coruja e se aproximou da janela. Com muito jeitinho, ele e o Black alinharam-se diante da paisagem, tomando sempre muito cuidado para não tocarem os restos de caca que impregnavam as paredes do corujal.  
— Venha como esse céu é tão vasto e lindo — disse Sirius, enamorando-se pelo calor que descia cálido sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts. — Um dia eu serei tão livre quanto essa belezura aí. Sem ninguém para me deter. Sem ninguém para atrapalhar. Apenas eu e meus pensamentos.  
James jogou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro. Seu ombro roçava levemente o ombro de Sirius.  
— Sozinho?  
— Você será minha companhia, é claro. — O Black apressou-se em dizer. — Somos grandes amigos, não é mesmo?  
Os olhos do Potter brilharam.  
— Amigos.  
Não eram. E os dois sabiam muito bem disso.

Ao menos não eram apenas amigos.

— Levei bomba em Poções! — anunciou Sirius, adentrando o dormitório de forma triunfal.  
— Ssh! — fez Remo Lupin, mal desviando os olhos do livro que lia.  
— Obrigado pela consideração — disse Sirius em tom solene.  
— De nada — respondeu o outro.  
— Ô, Potter. Ei, Potter!  
Ele se sentou sobre sua cama e puxou o cobertor com força. Olhos miúdos fuzilaram-no.  
— Me deixa, Sirius. Que saco! Sabe muito bem que eu varei as duas últimas noites estudando para as provas.  
— Ah, qual é? Vamos! Onde está a solidariedade marota? Não vai ficar nem um pouquinho triste por eu ter ido mal em Poções? — choramingou o Black.  
Sua resposta foi um novo puxar do cobertor. James escondeu o rosto e voltou a dormir.  
— Faça como quiser... — resmungou Sirius, deixando o dormitório.

A Casa dos Gritos estava silenciosa. Amanhecia, e a dor profunda de Lupin finalmente o abandonava para só retornar no mês seguinte. Ele estava sentado perto de uma das janelas, descansando. Um cachorro negro acomodou-se ao seu lado.  
— Sirius — murmurou Remo.  
O cachorro desapareceu. Em seu lugar, surgiu um jovem de cabelos negros selvagens. Mas não havia brancura em seu sorriso. Não havia sorriso nenhum.  
— Noite difícil, hein?  
Lupin suspirou.  
— Já tive piores.  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento. No andar de baixo da casa, James e Petter cochilavam.  
— Você está chateado.  
Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
— O quê?  
— Você está chateado — repetiu Lupin. — E ele está bravo.  
O lobisomen virou o rosto para ele. Suas cicatrizes eram difíceis de olhar.  
— Sabe o porquê?  
Sirius balançou a cabeça.  
— Não tenho nem ideia.  
Lupin deu um tapinha em seu joelho ao se levantar.  
— Pois bem. Nem eu.

O pomo de ouro teve a chance de voar uns poucos centímetros antes de ser arrebatado outra vez. Suas asas estavam amassadas, mas James não parecia perceber. Sozinho à margem do lago das sereias, ele repetia o procedimento sem cansar. Um ato mecânico, como virar as páginas de um livro que não lia, apenas para pretender distração quando, na verdade, desejava escutar a voz de Sirius exibindo-se para os outros grifinórios.  
— Ei, Potter!  
Ele grunhiu. Não estava folheando livros agora, caramba! Queria ser deixado em paz!  
— James?  
As faces coradas de Sirius surgiram de trás da árvore. A julgar pela respiração acelerada e pelos cabelos alvoroçados, ele estivera correndo.  
— Você está bravo comigo?  
— O quê? Onde...? Não!  
Sirius sentou-se ao seu lado. Respirou fundo.  
— Não precisa mentir para mim. Eu sei que está.  
— Não... — defendeu-se o Potter. — Estou bravo comigo. Eu... — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Fui um idiota. Desculpe não ter falado direito com você esses dias.  
— Desculpe se te magoei de alguma forma. — O Black deu de ombros.  
— Esquece isso. Amigos?  
Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto.  
— Só se você me der calcinhas de presente!  
James jogou o pomo de ouro em sua testa.  
— Arre! Isso dói! Espera, como você fez isso? — perguntou Sirius, observando admirado enquanto a pobre bolinha voava capenga de um lado para o outro.  
— Sorte sua não ter sido um balaço. E esse pomo de ouro já está bem maltratado. Não é tão difícil assim atirá-lo em você.  
— Está me convidando para um duelo, Potter? — Sirius tocou o bolso da calça, onde guardava a varinha. — Porque, se estiver, eu vou te explodir como se fosse uma poção.  
Ele se calou no instante seguinte. James pressionava a própria varinha contra sua jugular. O sorriso em seu rosto valia todos os Sicles do mundo. E pensar que era o Black quem tinha nome de estrela.  
— Você se rende? — indagou o Potter com um leve ronronar.  
— Render-me? — O Black riu. — Mas não foi você quem disse que um cachorro não deve tentar dominar o próprio dono.  
James recolheu a varinha.  
— Ora, meu caro, maroto. Nós dois sabemos que o cachorro sempre foi você.

Petter sabia. Remo também. Havia um segredo escondido entre os óculos remendados de James e o sorriso branco de Sirius. Contudo, não adiantava perguntar. Os dois marotos sempre negavam. E ainda lançavam um “riddikulus” para espantar aquele bicho-papão da desconfiança.

— Sirius?  
O Black desviou os olhos da mala e observou o Potter. Eles estavam sozinhos no dormitório, arrumando as bagagens para o retorno ao Expresso Hogwarts na manhã seguinte. Remo e Petter haviam recolhido seus pertences com antecedência e por isso se encontravam no Salão Principal, jantando.  
James e Sirius não sentiam fome. Mesmo sem saber, mesmo sem precisar dizer, eles haviam ficado para trás a fim de terem um momento a sós.  
— O que foi, James?  
Ele se aproximou do amigo. Parou ao seu lado e fitou a janela. A noite lá fora era tão escura quanto seu sobrenome.  
— Você... quer ir embora...  
Sirius virou o rosto para ele. James nunca parecera tão sério.  
— Abandonar sua família... Ser livre de verdade...  
Sirius suspirou.  
— James... Você sabe que eu detesto rodeios.  
O Potter virou-se para ele.  
— Você quer percorrer esse caminho sozinho.  
Não era uma pergunta. James estava seguro do que dizia.  
— Ah... Eu entendi.  
Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos. Ele entendera. Ele finalmente compreendera. Apesar do sangue bruxo que corria em suas veias, ele às vezes se sentia um completo trouxa.  
— Escute. Sim, você tem razão. Eu quero percorrer esse caminho sozinho. É a minha liberdade, James! Eu tenho de conquistá-la por conta própria! — disse, levando a mão ao peito.  
James deu de ombros.  
— Você tem razão. Eu e Remo não podemos ficar te protegendo das próprias besteiras para sempre, não é?  
— Engraçadinho.  
Com um suspiro, Sirius tocou o rosto de James. O mesmo brilho daquela tarde no corujal decorava seus olhos.  
— Só quero que saiba, maroto, que nada te impede de me encontrar quando eu finalmente for livre. Então, seremos só nós dois, o vento e meus uivos. — Ele sorriu. — E, quem sabe, alguns travesseiros rasgados.  
James estreitou os olhos daquele jeitinho que só ele sabia fazer.  
— Isso é um convite, Sirius?  
— Hum... Talvez.  
Os olhos fecharam-se por um instante. Quando voltaram a se abrir, concentraram-se naquela estrela, na brancura daquele sorriso, que faiscava, não como prata, mas como o ouro que ele tantas vezes tivera em suas mãos.  
Ah... Por Merlin... Talvez ele tivesse sido atingido por um balaço.  
— Soaria muito ridículo se eu dissesse que te amo?  
— Huuuum... Talvez.  
James afastou-se, erguendo o queixo. Ali estava ele. Bonito. Altivo. Travesso. Ninguém era dono de ninguém ali. Os dois se conheciam muito bem. Eram iguais, até mesmo em suas idiotices. Mas não fora o dom para a marotagem que os unira de forma tão improvável?  
— Sim. Eu te amo, James.  
Os olhos arregalaram-se.  
— Você está falando sério?  
Sirius aproximou-se, encostando sua testa na dele. Não havia mais segredos entre os óculos de um e o sorriso do outro.  
— Muito, muito sério.  
A risada de James valia todos os Galeões do mundo.


End file.
